


Meaning

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: There had only been one who had spoken those words in full knowledge of what it meant.





	Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Words" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I'm beginning to think I need to slap angst warnings on everything I write these days... sorry about that. But yes, there be angst here.

"My king." Words that sounded so different, depending on the speaker. From his advisors, they were words of aggravation, words that meant hours in tedious meetings accomplishing nothing. From his people, they were almost tangible, as if "king" was all he was, never seeing the man behind the word.

From Arwen, it was a tease, and yet a reminder of what he was... and what he had, all unwillingly, given up.

There had only been one who had spoken those words in full knowledge of what it meant, and he would not hear that voice again, except in his dreams.


End file.
